


Indeterminate

by mohinikapuahi



Series: AprilWotD [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Grace really back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indeterminate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long delay, but Im back now and ready to finish off the month.

There were some things in life that Danny couldn’t begin to place a value on. Becoming a cop, meeting Rachel, the birth of his monkey, finding Steve and his life here on the island, but nothing could compare to seeing the two people most important to him healing before his very eyes.

Steve had refused to leave Grace’s side the night that she woke, terrified that she would slip back into whatever darkness had shrouded her since the accident. One large hand folded around hers, the other gently brushing her fringe back from her forehead whenever she moved.

Danny had sat on her other side, gently holding her other hand, the weight of uncertainty lifted from his broad shoulders. Her voice hoarse, her limbs weak, her memory spotty, but the indefinable spark that made her his monkey shone through. Her eyes bright with recognition and adoration was all he needed to see to know that his little girl had found her way back to her parents and would be fine again.

Now just two days later, his baby was sitting in a soft reclining chair near her balcony window, Steve’s strong and patient hands guiding her weakened limbs through the physio that she needed to rebuild her strength. He stood in the doorway and watched, Grace’s stubborn resistance, Steve’s gentle yet firm insistence. She was already so far ahead of where they had thought she would be. She still couldn’t remember much of what had put her in hospital, but her hazy memory was filled with dreams of hobbits, dragons and Uncle Steve. 

Both of them had been given the lecture from Grace’s doctor, which was effectively the don’t expect too much speech. The one that told them that this is possibly the best they could ever expect from her, or that she would still be left here for an indeterminate amount of time until her body started to function the way it had before her tragic accident. But from where he stood at the door watching his little family, he knew that wasn’t right. She wasn’t talking much yet, but her eyes were bright and she followed their movements wherever they moved. She just had to remember how to do the things she had once done.

He must have made a noise, because Grace’s eyes slid to the doorway, her face curving into a bright happy smile. 

“Danno.” She said her voice hoarse and rusty, but there, and for the moment Danny was happy to call that a win.

“Hey Monkey.” He smiled brightly and moved into the room, his fingertips brushing across the top of her head to ruffle her hair as he bent down to kiss her gently on the cheek. “You being good for Uncle Steve?”

Grace’s brow furrowed as she lifted one shaky hand to gesture in Steve’s direction. “Mean.” She nodded.

“I know.” Danny agreed with her as he stepped towards Steve, letting his hand trail up Steve’s arm, he caressed the back of Steve’s neck, his fingers tangling in the short hair at Steve’s nape. “What are we going to do with him?” 

“Keep him.” Grace suggested with a firm nod.

Danny looked down at his lover fondly. “I think we can do that.”


End file.
